1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training kits and more particularly pertains to a new golf training kit for helping a golfer improve alignment, putting stroke, pitching and chipping, and ball positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of training kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, training kits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,125; U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,070; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,432; U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,284; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,192; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,267; U.S. Pat. No. 1,540,350; U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,991; U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,728; U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,704; U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,734; U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,877; U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,116; U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,231; U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,267; U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,963; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,567.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf training kit. The inventive device includes a circular target, a line and putting guide, a putter trainer guide, a golf hole backstop that is positionable within a golf hole, an alignment guide that is adapted for illustrating proper ball placement for various shots, and an indoor putting ring adapted for securement to a carpeted surface.
In these respects, the golf training kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping a golfer improve alignment, putting stroke, pitching and chipping, and ball positions.